The use of push brooms for sweeping dry surfaces is well known. However, there are relatively few practical devices which contemplate that use of a bristle push broom or combination with a fluid distribution system, to assist in the cleaning operation. And there are no devices which offer a fluid distribution water manifold which can be used independently and in combination with a bristle push broom head.
Devices, such as are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,746, are cleaning tools consisting simply of piping which downwardly directs sprayed fluid. Such does not disclose the use of a bristle push broom. Push brooms which employ the use of fluid, such as are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 954,542 and 2,304,003, expel fluid from an outside source randomly and directly through the brooms"" bristles. There is no means for controlling the flow of fluid within the base of the broom head or for directing fluid ahead of the broom headxe2x80x94which is desired in many cleaning applications. No prior devices employ the use of a separate manifold unit which can be used independently for the distribution and delivery of fluid, or in tandem with a push broom head, as is contemplated by the present invention.
It is thus the object of the present invention to overcome the limitations and disadvantages of prior water distribution appliances.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a fluid distribution appliance which effectively and efficiently provides for sweeping and wet cleaning of surfaces with one compact cleaning tool.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fluid distribution appliance which can employ the use of a bristle push broom head in combination with an independently attachable manifold unit.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fluid distribution appliance with a manifold unit with forwardly directed nozzles.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fluid distribution appliance with a manifold unit which can be operated separately from and independently of a push broom head.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide fluid distribution appliance with a manifold unit with a brace component which serves to support the handle of the appliance.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fluid distribution appliance with means for positioning a fluid removal means, like a squeegee blade, on the manifold unit to assist in the cleaning operation.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a fluid distribution appliance which comprises an integrally molded manifold unit which can simply and economically be manufactured to be used independently or in combination with a push broom head.
The present invention discloses a fluid distribution appliance comprising a manifold unit integrally formed with top, side, front and back walls, and a bottom surface, and a handle receiving section. The walls and bottom surface of the manifold form an enclosed space, through which fluid flows and is delivered through nozzles located at one of the front walls of the manifold. The manifold also supports a squeegee made of a layer of semi-rigid material, which is secured to the manifold by a holddown plate and screws. A triangular brace support is secured at one end to a handle attached to a handle receiving section of the manifold and, at its other two ends, to the manifold. The manifold, with its brace and handle, can be used independently or in combination with a bristle push broom head which is configured to receive the manifold in fitted, surface to surface contact.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth in particular in the appended claims. The fluid distribution appliances itself, however, as to its design, construction, and use, together with additional features and advantages thereof, are best understood upon review of the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying drawings.